Reflection
by Jerukcamui
Summary: Siang hari itu, Kuru marah kepada Ash yang sudah mempermalukannya dengan menggendong Kuru – yang kepalanya terbentur dan mimisan, ke ruang kesehatan dengan gaya princess, di depan umum. Ia meninju Ash hingga hidung kakaknya yang berambut pirang itu jug


title: Reflection

Status: End (one shot –long oneshot, dammit!)

Pairing: Ash and Kuru, 1nd child and 2nd child  
Language: Indonesian  
Rating: NC-17

Warning: hardcore yaoi, Incest (don't like it then don't read!)

summary: siang hari itu, Kuru marah kepada Ash yang sudah mempermalukannya dengan menggendong Kuru yang mimisan ke ruang kesehatan – dengan gaya princess, di depan umum. Ia meninju Ash hingga hidung kakaknya yang berambut pirang itu juga mimisan, tapi benarkah Ash mimisan _karena_ itu? Penyebab mimisan Ash, akan segera kuru temukan, di hadapan cermin!

Aslan melangkah cepat, langkah kakinya yang panjag-panjang seakan menyuarakan suara hatinya yang girang. Remaja tujuh belas tahun yang berambut pirang dan bertubuh kelewat tinggi ini bukan orang yang mudah ditebak, tapi melihat gesture dan cengiran lebar di wajah lonjong sempurnanya yang tampan, tentulah mengumumkan betapa bagus suasana hatinya saat ini.

Ia menoleh ke serambi, tempat dua orang wanita kepala empat sedang sibuk minum teh sambil terkikik dan bergosip. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka dua wanita asia berwajah dua-tiga puluhan itu ternyata adalah ibunya. Ash – panggilan Aslan, memang memiliki kisah yang unik tentang keluarganya. Dua orang ibu dan tanpa ayah, dengan delapan bersaudara termasuk dirinya. Tetapi toh, ia tidak merasa itu aneh, karena ia menyayangi mereka semua, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kuru memang pulang lebih cepat, ia mimisan tadi…" Satu dari dua wanita itu mengeluh, Valrhona – atau Val, mengambil cangkir _earl-grey_nya yang masih panas dengan uap mengepul. Wanita itu berambut merah dengan mata hijau tua yang teduh – warna mata Ash juga hijau, tapi hijau ash lebih seperti biru saking mudanya, bibir mungilnya yang dipoles lipstick berwarna natural mengerucut khawatir.

"Oh ya! Aku dengar dari Ms. Goldstein kalau Kuru beristirahat di ruang kesehatan selama jam kedua dan ketiga…" satunya lagi menjawab, yang ini adalah ibu kandung Ash. Galatea, dengan kulit agak gelap dibanding Val, dan rambut serta iris warna oranye terang membuat ia tidak mudah dilupakan. "dan kudengar Ash yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan."

Mendengar namanya disebut, kaki panjang Ash membelokkan langkahnya untuk menemui dua wanita yang paling ia hormati itu. Bibir tipis Ash masih mengulum senyum ketika Galatea dan Valrhona yang tidak sadar akan kehadirannya, melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Ah? Ash yang membawanya? Oh, aku harus berterima kasih pada anak itu…" Valrhona tersenyum lembut.

"Biasa saja, nanti dia besar kepala…" Ash mendengus mendengar jawaban Galatea, tapi menunda langkahnya karena Gal menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan. "Tapi ada yang aneh dari mereka, katanya Ash juga mimisan…"

"benarkah? Apa dia juga terbentur?"

"entahlah, tapi saat ia mengantar kuru, hidung anak itu baik-baik saja. Sampai Ms. Goldstein harus pergi rapat sebentar, barulah saat kembali ke ruang kesehatan ia mendapati Ash sedang menahan darah mengucur dari hidungnya."

"Jadi maksudmu ia berdarah di ruang kesehatan?"

Pertanyaan Valrhona sama seperti apa yang dipikirkan Galatea, maka wanita berwambut oranye itu hanya mengangkat bahu, ikut bingung. "kurasa terlalu panas di ruangan itu, kau tahu – Ash, tidak pernah tahan cuaca …"

"aku ditonjok Kuru Momma," sela Aslan, tidak tahan juga ingin ikut menyumbang suara, berhubung ia tokoh utama dalam perbincangan dua ibunya itu.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalian bertengkar, nak?" Valrhona menyimpan gelas tehnya, menatap anak sulungnya dengan cemas.

"tidak Mommy," suara tenor agak serak menyeruak untuk meramaikan suasanya. Kruger yang berambut hitam dan bermata biru, sedikit lebih pendek dari Ash – turun dari tangga yang menghubungkan serambi dengan beranda lantai dua, dengan kikuk saat melihat kakaknya – atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Gal dan Val, tengah menatap dia dengan senyuman kecil. "kami tidak bertengkar, hanya bercanda – well, tapi aku terlalu kuat memukulnya."

"Hai Mr. Nosebleed" sapa Ash begitu melihat Kuru turun dari tangga. Kruger – atau biasa dipanggil Kuru adalah anak kandung Valrhona. Ash dan Kuru sebaya dan satu kelas di sekolah, Ash hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Kuru dan itu membuatnya berhak menyandang gelar kakak.

"jangan panggil aku begitu!" Sembur Kuru penuh rasa sebal.

"Aku ditonjok gara-gara sudah menggendongnya seperti puteri raja, Mom… digendong begitu dari kelas ke ruang kesehatan…" Ash menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, membuat adiknya mendelik sebal.

"tapi itu membuatku malu! Semua orang menatapku dan berbisik-bisik gara-gara tindakan absurdmu!"

Ash hanya tersenyum –sok, polos. Menatap dua ibunya yang menunjukan wajah membenarkan tindakan Ash, bahkan setengah bangga dilihat dari kurva terbalik yang terbentuk di bibir Valrhona.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih Kruger!" Valrhona siap memberi wejangan ketika Kuru dengan wajah marah juga bersiap menyemprot Ash. "Mommy tidak mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap kurang ajar begitu… minta maaf sekarang… dan katakan terima kasih."

"ah, sudahlah Val.. namanya juga anak-anak…" celetuk Galatea, secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan muka kuru –wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. "hei, kita sudah telat untuk arisan lho"

Si pirang hanya mengangkat bahu, agak kecewa tidak melihat wajah malu adiknya ketika minta maaf padanya. Ash memang suka menggoda adiknya itu, apalagi kalau wajahnya sudah merah hingga telinga, rasanya seperti ada getaran di dadanya yang membuat ia merasa harus membuat kuru tambah salah tingkah.

"Dan Aslan, karena kau sudah membuat kuru malu tadi –padahal anak ini sedang sakit, Momma menghukummu untuk membereskan ini ya… Kami sudah telat..." Galatea menunjuk perangkat minum teh bekas mereka pakai, mengecup pipi Ash dan Kuru sebelum menarik Valrhona pergi. "Bye Kuru! Ash, bereskan yang benar! Hati-hati di rumah dan titip Claire ya!"

Kuru melambaikan tangan begitu keduanya masuk mobil dan tancap gas entah ke rumah teman mereka yang mana. Di samping Kuru, Ash hanya menghela nafas atas perintah Galatea yang seenaknya. Sedikit geli mengingat dua ibunya yang repot-repot minum teh sore, padahal ada janji untuk arisan. Mau tak mau diangkut juga peranti porselen kotor itu ke dapur, lalu mengejar Kuru sebelum si pemilik mata biru naik ke anak tangga ke empat.

"Jangan dingin begitu dong, Kuru…" Ash menarik tangan adiknya hingga si rambut hitam berhenti, menatapnya setengah kesal – lebih seperti memelototinya sepertinya, mencoba menarik tangannya tapi cengkraman Ash terlalu kuat.

"Lepas! Aku mau belajar, besok masih ada tes kan?" ia berusaha lebih keras.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu belajar sepuasnya setelah ini," Ash naik hingga keduanya hanya terpaut dua anak tangga dan Kuru hanya lebih tinggi sedikit darinya. "Lagipula Kruger, tahukah kau kalau kebanyakan belajar bisa membuatmu stress?"

"itu bukan urusanmu!"

Sang blonde hanya menyunggingkan senyum melihat reaksi adiknya. Apalagi yang bisa pikiran liarnya rasakan saat ia melihat wajah marah dan malu kuru? Selain hanya euphoria yang menyebar di dadanya, karena kuru terlihat sangat manis.

Tangan panjang Ash menarik bahu adiknya hingga si rambut hitam itu membungkuk, dan wajah mereka berhadapan. Dengan cepat – ketika mulut kuru terbuka, Ash menyelipkan lidahnya masuk. Ia memejamkan mata ketika lidahnya dengan nakal berdansa dengan lidah kuru, mengeksplorasi langit-langit mulut kuru dan mentransfer sejumlah saliva hingga yang lebih kecil mau tak mau harus menelan cairan hangat itu.

"hn….!"

Kuru berusaha mendorong kakaknya, tapi sayangnya tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lemas membuat ia hanya mencoba setengah hati, seakan memberi jalan pada jari-jari Ash untuk menelusuri kulit pucatnya dengan lidah yang menyapu isi mulutnya tanpa jeda, hingga akhirnya erangan pelan terlepas dari bibir kuru.

"Ung…..h…Ash! hentikan!" Kuru mendorong kakaknya sekuat ia bisa, menarik udara begitu bibir mereka terlepas. Ash memang harus berhenti, mengingat ia harus memberi Kuru kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas, begitu juga dengan paru-parunya.

"Maaf, aku lepas kontrol… " Ash mengangkat tangannya, tersenyum tulus dan membuat pipi kuru merona. Ia lalu menyentuh memar di dahi kuru, bekas tadi siang ia terbentur, mengusap memar itu lembut dengan wajah khawatir "apa ini masih sakit?"

Pertanyaan dan kelakuan Ash yang berubah tiba-tiba membuat Kuru bingung. Ia ingin marah karena Ash menciumnya tiba-tiba tapi juga merasa senang karena Ash khawatir padanya. Yang jelas, karena yang manapun, toh itu membuat wajahnya –lagi-lagi, semerah tomat.

"a… aku baik-baik saja…" cicit kuru, berusaha terlihat tenang, tapi tangannya yang gemetar mengkhianatinya.

Remaja tinggi itu hanya naik satu anak tangga lagi, sekarang mata mereka benar-benar sejajar. Menyentuh lembut bibir bawah adiknya yang kemerahan dan basah karena ciumannya sebelumnya. Bibir tipis Ash tak henti-hentinya menunjukan senyum, senyum yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak Kuru ke mana arahnya.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?" Sembari berbisik seduktif, Ash legi-lagi menarik pundak adiknya. Kali ini ia berniat untuk menciumnya lebih dalam, setidaknya sampai Kuru menangis. Tapi tangan gemetar kuru menghentikan gerakannya. Tangan dengan telapak yang lembab itu sekarang mendarat di bibir Ash, menutup mulut kelaparan Ash.

Ash menatap mata kuru yang tengah menghindari pandangannya, lidahnya dengan usil menjilat telapak tangan Kuru, membuat sang adik jatuh terduduk dengan wajah amat sangat merah. Titik air mata sudah siap turun dari mata bundar kuru yang memancarkan kepanikan. Aslan tidak berhenti, ia merayap dengan bertumpu pada tangannya, membuat kuru yang malang sekarang ada di bawah tubuhnya. Tanpa menunggu, jari-jari Ash menyusuri tulang leher dan tulang selangka Kuru, menyentuh nipple-nya yang membayang pada T-shirt biru muda Kuru.

"hh….hen… tikan…." Kuru berusaha menahan erangannya dan berbicara, ketika lidah Ash mulai asik menyusuri leher dan bahunya meninggalkan jejak saliva, Ash tidak berhenti, tangan kirinya mengunci dua tangan kuru kuat-kuat dan tangan kanannya sibuk membuka kancing celana Kuru yang mulai terasa sempit.

"Hn… jangan.. di sini…."

Ash terhenti. Karena kalimat Kuru kali ini bukan penolakan biasa, dan ia tahu kuru mengerti bahwa Ash bukanlah orang yang mudah dibujuk, jadi ia tahu benar Ash tidak akan berhenti. Pilihan bijaksana untuk mengganti lokasi mereka, karena tangga sama sekali tidak akan membuat punggungnya nyaman, dan resiko keseleo pun amat besar. Dengan senyum lebar yang menunjukan rasa senangnya, Ash mengangkat kuru, menggendongnya seperti pengantin perempuan, membuat Kuru yang wajahnya sudah memerah, seakan terbakar karena malu.

Sembari berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang dirasa Kuru –entah kenapa, menjadi jauh sekali, Ash menempelkan hidungnya di kepala Kuru, menghirup aroma shampoo kesukaannya di rambut hitam kuru yang lembut. Menggendong Kruger sepertinya bukan hal yang memberatkan fisik Ash yang terbentuk sempurna. Otot-ototnya memang tidak terlalu besar tetapi menjadi bukti nyata bahwa Ash tidak bisa diremehkan. Di dalam pangkuan kuru, Kuru hanya bernafas cepat dengan tangannya meremas kemeja yang dipakai kakaknya, kancing pertama dan kedua Ash sudah copot karena usaha kuru yang ingin melepaskan diri tadi.

Mereka sampai di lantai dua, memasuki kamar Kuru yang berada di ujung selatan kamar itu, tepat di sebelah kamar adik perempuan mereka yang sedang tertidur lelap, Claire. Berjalan tanpa suara, Ash membuka pintu santai dan menjatuhkan Kuru dengan lembut di atas seprai putih dan bedcover Kuru yang berpola bintang. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap adiknya yang tak hentinya mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu dengan mata intense Ash. Mata hijau kebiruan itu seakan menelanjangi kuru, merogoh bahkan hingga ke dalam dirinya yang terdalam, meneriakkan kejujuran pada Ash, bahwa ia juga sebenarnya menginginkan ini –meski wajahnya terlalu malu untuk menunjukannya.

"hn…."

Ash melucuti seluruh pakaian kuru, menjilati kulit kuru yang berwarna seperti marmer – pucat dan halus, bedanya, yang lapisan terluar tubuh pria ini lembut dan hangat. Ia berhenti pada dada Kuru, mulai menjilati nipple adiknya bersemangat.

"a….ash…." Kuru mengerang, sedikit gigitan kecil ternyata mampu membuat Kuru menutup mulut dengan tangannya, takut suara yang akan membuktikan perasaannya keluar lagi.

Kuru memejamkan mata, kepalanya serasa berputar, dadanya sesak dan nafasnya serasa begitu pendek. Ia merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana mulai tidak nyaman. Terasa sakit, berharap Ash untuk menyentuhnya untuk mengurangi derita itu.

"Ash, maaf ya tadi aku memukulmu terlalu keras…." Kuru mengusap poni depan Ash, berusaha membuat percakapan karena ia makin tidak nyaman. berusaha mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk bersabar atau setidaknya membuat Ash tidak bergerak terlalu cepat, ya, dengan cara mengalihkan perhatian Ash yang tidak lepas dari tonjolan merah muda itu – seperti bayi yang menyusu pada induknya.

"Apa… hn… hidungmu baik-baik saja?"

"Hahahaha… Ha… Ahahaha…." Aslan tergelak. Pertanyaan khawatir yang benar-bena tulus ini menghentikan lidah Ash. Ia tertawa dengan puas, seakan Kuru adalah pelawak dari televisi yang khusus datang untuk membuatnya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sih!" Alis hitam kuru mengerut kesal, bibir kecilnya mengerucut kesal "Aku kan serius, aku hanya khawatir padamu Ash .." omelnya.

"Haha, aku bukan mimisan karena pukulanmu kok" Ash masih terkekeh ketika menjawab, membuat Kuru makin kesal, tapi setidaknya lega karena ia sekarang berhenti total dari kegiatannya pada tubuh Kuru.

"uhn…. Lalu kenapa kau mimisan?"

Ash berpikir sebentar, lalu senyum lebar lagi-lagi tersungging di bibirnya, membuat Kuru merona kemerahan. "Aku mimisan karena memikirkan sesuatu…"

"Pikiran apa yang membuat orang sehat sampai mimisan?" pertanyaan retoris tentu saja, karena Kuru jelas-jelas tahu 'jenis pikiran' seperti apa yang membuat seorang remaja putera mimisan di siang bolong.

Ash mendekatkan bibirnya ke sudut bibir kuru, menelusuri pipi putih itu hingga ia sampai di telinga kuru yang merah padam, berbisik propokatif, "pikiranku tentangmu…"

Kuru hanya membelalakan matanya, wajahnya makin panas saja hingga ia sulit berpikir jernih, bingung untuk bereaksi seperti apa, kesal tapi yang lebih terasa adalah…. malu.

"Kau mau tahu pikiranku tentangmu seperti apa?" Ash melanjutkan karena Kuru tidak berniat menjawab. "Aku memikirkan wajahmu yang memerah dan tak berdaya Kruger, tepat berada di bawah tubuhku, menginginkanku lebih dari segalanya" Jawab Ash atas pertanyaannya sendiri, "dan kau sekarang menunjukan semua itu"

"Aku tidak…. Menunjukan wajah seperti itu!" Kuru menutupi wajahnya malu.

Mendengar jawaban kuru yang tidak lebih keras dari cicitan, Ash hanya tersenyum sadis. Ia mengangkat tubuh di bawahnya yang saat ini sedang bergetar hebat, panik, terlebih lagi tentu saja karena kebutuhan akan sentuhan. Tubuh Kuru sebenarnya tidak kecil, tapi anehnya ketika diangkat Ash, ia terlihat begitu mungil dan ringkih.

Ia membawa adiknya ke hadapan sebuah cermin besar yang menyatu dengan wardrobe Kuru, tempat biasanya Kuru bersolek sebelum pergi ke luar, menempatkan dua tangannya di atas kepala yang menghadap cermin, hingga Kuru bisa melihat bayangannya dengan jelas. Tapi alih-alih melihat dirinya yang rapi –seperti biasanya, Kuru melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang bertampang begitu kacau. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata biru yang memelas dan penuh harap, anak itu begitu pucat tapi wajahnya begitu merah dengan bulir keringat di sekujur tubuhnya yang terlihat lelah. Bibir remaja laki-laki di di cermin itu terbuka sedikit, seperti mengharapkan pria lain di belakangnya untuk menyentuhnya, membuatnya berteriak, memenuhi dorongan alamiah nafsunya.

_Itu bukan aku!_ Kuru menjerit dalam hati, mencoba memungkiri kenyataan bahwa dari tiap inchi kulitnya dan kulit Ash yang bersentuhan, muncul sensasi yang membuat aliran darahnya makin cepat. Ya, di bawah sana, di salah satu organ vitalnya yang sudah mengeras seperti tongkat baseball, ia merasakan kebutuhan darurat untuk disentuh.

Seperti mendengar suara hati Kuru, Ash menggerakkan jari-jari pajangnya diantara pinggang Kuru, mendekati bagian yang membutuhkan paling banyak sentuhan itu. Digosoknya pelan bagian tubuh Kuru yang sekarang sudah mengeras seperti baja, hingga sedikit cairan muncul dari ujungnya. Kuru merintih menatap dirinya sendiri si cermin dan merasakan tangan Ash yang bergerak makin cepat di bagian tubuhnya itu. Menangis ketika melihat wajah erotisnya seakan mencibir padanya karena rasa nyaman menjalari tubuhnya, kenikmatan yang tidak ingin ia hentikan.

"Hhh….!" Kuru tidak bisa menahan dirinya, cairan putih hangat menyembut dari bagian tubuhnya yang sedang dimanja Ash itu, semen segar yang membentuk pola kembang api di kaca di hadapannya.

Ash hanya tersenyum, mengumpulkan cairan yang masih kuru keluarkan dari ujung organ genitalnya itu, lalu merayap ke belakang. Menuju sebuah lingkaran kecil berwarna merah muda, tempat yang akan menyatukan mereka. Satu jari tengahnya yang panjang, berusaha membuka jalan, masuk mili demi mili karena lingkaran kecil itu menutup dengan keras kepala, seakan pagar yang digembok. Dengan sabar jari tengah itu mengusap lingkaran itu, tidak lupa, Ash melumurinya dengan saliva sebelum kembali mencoba membukanya.

"hn….. tidak Ash…..hh…" Kuru mengerang frustasi, berharap tangan Ash untuk menyentuh bagian depan tubuhnya juga, tapi Ash hanya menciumi tengkuk Kuru, deru nafasnya membuat bulu kuduk si rambut hitam berdiri. "hn….."

"rileks Kuru.. rileks…" bisik Ash, ketika setengah jarinya masuk ke lingkaran di bagian belakang tubuh Kuru dan menjepitnya di dalam. Sempit dan kuat, membuat jari Ash tidak bisa bergerak kalau kuru tidak mengijinkannya. Perlahan, dengan usaha keras Kuru melawan rasa sakit dan dibantu keinginan besarnya untuk bersama Ash, lingkaran itu mulai melonggarkan jalan masuknya, membuat Ash bisa menambah jarinya untuk memperlebar lingkaran itu.

dua jari….. tiga jari…. Lalu saliva yang membuat jalannya makin mudah. Kuru memejamkan mata, rasa sakitnya kini sudah seperti bumbu akan sensasi menyenangkan dari gerakan jari-jari Ash di lingkaran yang makin melebar itu, seperti menambah nyata peasaan seperti mimpi yang ia alami saat ini.

"Angh!" tubuh kuru terlonjak ketika ujung jari Ash mengenai sebuah tonjolan kecil di sisi sangat dalam tubuhnya, tonjolan itu memberi kejutan pada tubuhnya, sekaligus rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa dibendung.

"ang…..h….. ash…" Kuru bahkan tidak menyadari matanya yang setengah tertutup dan saliva yang mulai mengalir dari bibirnya. "Ash… hn…. Di sana…." Ia memohon.

Ash menyadari tubuh kuru memberi reaksi berbeda saat ia menyentuhnya pada kedalaman tertentu. Sayangnya, bahkan jari panjang Ash pun tidak bisa berlama-lama sampai ke titik kecil itu.

"hh… Kuru, katakan apa yang kau mau…" Ash mendesah, anggota tubuhnya sekarang sudah siap, sudah siap sejak sedari ia melihat tubuh kuru yang secara begitu gamblang bergerak seduktif. Gesture dan mimic yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan Ash.

"hnnn…" Kuru masih mencoba menahan, tapi di bawah sana, ada yang menjerit menderita bila ia tidak jujur. "aash…. Please…."

"Katakan apa maumu Kruger…"

Kuru menelan ludah, mencoba mengesampingkan harga dirinya karena ia sekarang mulai merasa benar-benar kesakitan.

"ash….. aku…. Hn….aku mau Ash… sekarang…" rintih Kuru lemas.

Maka dengan senyum kemenangan, Ash memasukkan batangan keras miliknya pada lingkaran Kuru, pelan dengan lembut hingga si rambut hitam yang benar-benar menangis itu mendesah. Perih, itu yang dirasakan kuru ketika benda asing yang padat dan panas milik Ash memaksa menyeruak ke dalam rongganya yang sempit, hingga akhirnya tubuh Ash bergerak dan benda itu mulai bergesekan dengan dinding daging di dalam tubuhnya. Mengirim sensasi elektrik yang bahkan lebih dahsyat dibanding jari-jarinya tadi, jauh lebih hebat.

"Ash! Hn,…." Kuru mengerang, ia ingin Ash bergerak lebih cepat, berharap Ash bisa sampai pada tempat seharusnya, tempat yang tadi tidak bisa dicapai jari Ash.

Ketika ujung batangan keras itu menyentuh titik kecil di dalam tubuhnya, Kuru terlonjak, tapi berusaha tidak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Ash. Ini terlalu luar biasa, pikir kuru. Tonjolan kecil itu membuat perutnya merasa sangat nyaman dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia seperti dibawa ke surga – meski tentu saja dia tidak pernah ke sana, tapi tidak ada rasa nyaman yang dapat menandingi rasa nyamannya saat ini.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Aslaaan!"

Cairan putih menyembur lagi dari ujung organ kuru itu, menandakan bahwa ia sudah sampai di puncak. Menjadi klimaks untuk semua yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi, menjadi pertanda bahwa semuanya harus berakhir. Kuru membuang nafas lega, menutup matanya untuk meresapi rasa nyaman itu, tapi lalu membelalak lebar ketika di saat yang bersamaan, di dalam tubuhnya –di bawah sana, batangan keras Ash juga menyemburkan sesuatu yang hangat. Cair dan banyak, memenuhi dirinya, menjalari organ digestive nya dengan rakus.

Semuanya sudah selesai. Ash mengeluarkan bagian tubuhnya yang tidak sekeras tadi, menarik Kuru yang sedang kelelahan dan menempelkan pipinya pada cermin yang kotor ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap tubuh ramping Kuru dari belakang dan mengecup ubun-ubunnya lembut.

"Thanks Kuru… gak akan pernah ada.. yang bisa menggantikan Kuru" ia berbisik lembut, mengecup telinga Kuru.

"Aku saying Ash" Kuru hanya menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Ash, ikut duduk terjatuh ketika Ash duduk, perasaan puas dan lega terpancar dari wajah mereka.

Senyum kembali tersungging di bibir Ash, ketika ia melirik tubuh lemas kuru, mencolek cairan putih di dada Kuru, cairan yang bahkan pemiliknya saja tidak sadar terciprat ke sana. Menjilat cairan itu bersamaan dengan Kuru yang menatapnya malu.

"sayang sekali kau tadi tidak mengeluarkannya di mulutku, padahal aku sudah lama gak mencobanya…" Ash mecolek lagi sisa cairan protein di dada kuru itu, mengarahkannya ke mulutnya tapi terhenti ketika kuru mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

Kuru bangun dari duduknya, mengecup bibir Ash lembut. Lalu tersenyum manis. "sesekali aku juga mau mencoba rasa Ash…"

Ash melumat bibit Kuru –lagi, penuh perasaan dengan kuru yang membalasnya sepenuh hati juga. Saling mengisap, lidah mereka berdansa. Tapi saat itu juga kuru membeku, meski lidah Ash masih menjamah mulutnya, remaja bermata biru itu bahkan tidak mengedip sedikit pun. Ia menarik kepala Ash yang otomatis memisahkan lidah mereka, memutar arah pandangnya ke pintu di samping mereka.

Di sana, berdiri gadis kecil berumur lima tahun, menatap mereka kosong. Claire dengan rambut jagungnya yang pucat dan kulit yang tak kalah pucat, menggosok sebelah matanya dengan kantuk. Melangkah mendekati kedua kakaknya yang berada dalam posisi yang sulit untuk diterima.

Iris Cyan Claire menatap Ash dan Kuru yang terpaku, seperti mengintrogasi mereka dalam bisu. Tapi lalu, gadis kecil itu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping mereka, kembali mendengkur halus dan tertidur. Mebuat Ash dan kuru spontan menarik nafas lega.

"kita sepertinya sudah mengganggu Clay" senyum Ash, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan menaikkannya ke kasur. Menyelimutinya dengan sayang. Tapi setelahnya Ash juga menaikkan retsletingnya, dan menyelusup ke kasur Kuru, memeluk Claire dan ikut tidur.

"Kenapa kau ikut tidur sih!" Kuru memakai celana kolornya yang tergantung di kursi – celana yang biasa ia pakai saat tidur. "Kau harus membantuku membereskan ini semua Ash!" omelnya panic, mencoba mengelap noda putih di kaca-nya.

"ya ya.. itu bisa kita lakukan nanti" jawab Ash seenaknya, menyelusupkan kepalanya ke pundak Claire yang tertidur pulas.

"Dan jangan kau pikir aku akan membiarkan laki-laki sepertimu tidur dengan adik perempuanku yang manis! Ash! Menyingkir dari situ!" Kuru melempar tissuenya, berhenti berusaha membersihkan kekacauan yang sudah mereka lakukan, ia

mengguncang tubuh Ash berusaha memindahkannya.

Ash masih menutup matanya, tapi satu tangannya menarik tubuh kuru hingga ia terjerembab ke samping Ash. Remaja pirang itu hanya memeluk Kuru di samping kanannya, mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"tidak usah cemburu… kau masih tetap nomor satu bagiku" bisiknya dengan mata terpejam setengah sadar.

Kuru hanya menghela nafas, berusaha mengontrol degup jantungnya yang liar dan rona merah di wajahnya. Balas memeluk Ash dan ikut tertidur kelelahan.

-End-


End file.
